


延长镜头与消音枪管【下】

by 海人 (Kaito_puppylove)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_puppylove/pseuds/%E6%B5%B7%E4%BA%BA
Summary: 两人隔着手套十指相扣，正如他们隔着谎言的爱情，虚假而真挚。
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 1





	延长镜头与消音枪管【下】

**Author's Note:**

> Smoke×Doc  
> 左右有意义
> 
> 请在阅读过前篇后再来看这篇。  
> 本篇有少量E切(Thatcher×Thermite)提及，少到连名字都没提，所以不喜欢的可以当作没看见或者随便想成你喜欢的CP我都不介意，别告诉我就行。

“James，你会为了一时的心动而放弃安稳的生活吗？”  
他最近时常会梦见Gustave说这句话时的场景。醒来以后，梦中的主角一般都躺在身边睡得正香。他隔着白色的手套与Gustave十指相扣，就像他们之间隔着一层谎言的爱情，虚假而真挚。  
抱歉了亲爱的，我没法回答你这个问题，因为我本来就没有安稳的生活。  
Gustave有起床之后先洗个澡的习惯。准备早饭的时候，James注意到客厅的角落里摆了个很大的行李箱，是今天新找出来的。  
“你最近要出门吗？”  
“我有个大学同学要结婚了，邀我去参加婚礼，前后大概要走个一周左右。”  
James飞速发了条短信给自己的搭档，让他核实这件事。Gustave从浴室里出来，头发没有完全吹干，还带着一点水汽。他坐到餐桌前，James给他端来了全熟的煎鸡蛋和面包切片，还有刚煮好的现磨咖啡。  
“你今天有什么安排，去诊所吗？”  
“不，今天要去商场买礼物。其实我还不太知道婚礼应该送什么比较好，你能帮我参谋一下吗？”  
“非常乐意，亲爱的。”  
James最近接着养伤的名义，几乎每晚都住在Gustave的家里。这个人整洁、耐心、仁慈，完美得几乎无可挑剔。而越是完美的人，背后就越是有秘密。  
三年前，巴黎市中心的一家医院手术台上出了一起人命，一个背后很有势力的人死在了手术中。主刀的医生辞职后就销声匿迹了，但背后的人并没有准备放过他，并且向“Rainbow”下单要买他的人头，James负责的就是几个可能的目标之一。他有种糟糕的预感，自己这回好像开到头奖了。  
还有一个更加糟糕的预感，那就是自己可能真的爱上这个人了。  
“你觉得这套婴儿用品如何？她一直说想要个女儿，现在送的话希望她能早些用上。”  
“倒是个不错的建议。她在这之前跟你提过她想要什么吗？”  
Gustave的表情凝固了一下，目光飘向了旁边。  
“......她说她想要我用过的手术刀，做收藏用的。”  
听到说是要收藏用的，James立刻明白了是怎么回事，笑容也消失了一点。  
“她在上学的时候曾追求过我，但我那时候一心只想着事业，所以就回绝了。现在她要结婚了，我想作为曾经的同学祝福她，而不是勾起她不好的回忆。”  
“你可以把两样礼物一起送给她的。亲爱的，你不必太过担心，她邀请你去就说明她已经下定决心要跟过去道别了。你只要去把礼物交给她，然后祝她幸福就好了，没那么复杂的。”  
“谢谢你，James。”  
Gustave隔着手套轻轻贴住James的手，继续挑选商品。两人先是靠着手背互相勾手指，后又转过来正常地握住对方的手，最后James贴到Gustave面前，抬起对方的手，把五指都紧紧扣到Gustave的指缝里。Gustave被贴上来的人挤得退了半步，两人的身影藏进高高的货架中。  
“亲爱的，你知道我希望在结婚的时候收到什么吗？”  
“一台新相机？或者一场风景浪漫的旅游？”  
“我想要你站在我身边。”  
“那听起来好像不错。不过......”  
一阵手机振动声插入了两人的谈话。James看都没看一眼就给按了。  
“不过什么？”  
“你不用接一下吗？”  
“没事。比起那个，我想知道你在犹...”  
又一阵手机振动声，这次响了很久都没结束，像一个巨大的电灯泡亮在他们的烛光晚餐上。  
“好吧，我去接一下，马上回来。”  
James吻了一下Gustave的唇，然后拿起手机走到了另一边去。当他接完电话后，整个人的脸色都变得有些难看。  
“你怎么了？”  
“也没什么，就是房东刚刚打电话来说公寓水管坏了，整个楼层都在淌水，我得赶快回去看看我的宝贝相机出事没有。抱歉，亲爱的，不能继续陪你选礼物了。”  
“没事的，你快回去吧，晚上我做好晚餐等你。”  
两人像是已经结了婚的夫妇一样亲昵地道别，然后分道扬镳。James从超市出来，选了一个后门电梯下楼，角落里的摄像头是灰色的。  
电梯里算上James一共只有两个人，另一个是他的搭档Mark·“Mute”·Chandar，负责队伍中网络方面的情报收集，是个说话直来直去的年轻人。老Mike走人以后，能跟他说上话的人就更少了，James和Seamus都在各自的领域照顾他，也在他的领域里被他照顾。  
“嘿小甜心，好久不见了。你找的那几个小混混下手可真重啊，直接搞得见血了。多亏我们的目标是个好医生，不然我们不一定又要浪费多少时间去——”  
“今晚。”  
“——”  
“今晚动手。”  
“命令不是调查吗？我们还没确定他是不是那个惹出人命的倒霉家伙。”  
“命令变了。”  
Mark将一次性手机扔进James的怀里。收件箱只有一条消息：15。  
这个数字的意思是要在15号之前完成暗杀。也就是今天。  
这群上头的人改主意可真快，James还来不及完全坠入爱河就得提前游上岸了，完事还得自己洗衣服。两分钟前他还在犹豫要买百合还是玫瑰，现在他就得考虑负责枪毙还是埋尸了。  
“你去？还是我去？”  
“我去。”  
James回答得很快，他一开始就做好了会走到这一步的准备。只有杀，或者Mark去杀，没有其他的选项。  
“十一点之前到公园的免费停车场，不然我就默认你死了。”  
电梯停在三楼打开了门。扔下这句话，Mark就走人了，留James一个人在电梯里，错过了自己本来想去的楼层。

他最后还是选了玫瑰。  
Gustave收到花的时候看起来十分高兴。他今晚穿了一件黑色的衬衫，微微露着领口，看上去可以说是毫无防备。James没有站在门口就像一条发情的野狗一样扑上去，他们互相亲吻了对方的脸颊，共进晚餐，像平常一样聊了一些简单的话题。Gustave说到自己的小时候，说到他的物理老师，说到他念大学时曾因为太无聊而差点退学。James一边吃沙拉一边认真地听着那些故事，并在饭后主动提出去刷碗。他不想这个爱干净的人尸体被发现的时候屋里还很邋遢。  
干他们这一行的，最忌讳的就是留恋太多下不去手。他曾亲眼看着他的教官老Mike是如何开枪打死自己年轻的爱人的，不问缘由，只有任务目标。大前天他们光明正大地谈着职场恋爱，前天他们是追杀者与背叛者，昨天他们贴着额头说是彼此的唯一，今天他们就埋在一起了。自己千万不能做那种会把自己赔进去的事，James想。他要活得比谁都长久，完成最多的任务，赚最多的钱，换最多的恋人。  
外面的天已经完全黑下去了。两人点着台灯，一边喝威士忌一边听叫不上来名字的古典乐。Gustave的家里摆了一台老式唱片机，播放的音乐都是刻录在黑胶唱片里的，低沉的小提琴十分配合眼下不那么愉快的话题。  
“James，我不是你想象中那样优秀的人，我的过去曾经做过许多糟糕的事。”  
这可不是一个合适在告别之夜聊的话题，James这样想到。但他没有插嘴，静静地听着对方吐露真言。  
“在搬到这座小镇之前，我曾经在巴黎的一所医院就职。那天，有一个急性过敏的患者送到抢救室，当天的值班医生刚好请假了，所以我担任了主刀。”  
噢，我已经知道这件事的结局了，那真的很令人遗憾。  
“那个病人后来死在那场手术中了。”  
更加令人遗憾的是那个病患上头的人正准备要你的命了，而且来杀你的人现在就坐在你面前。  
“我辞职之后本来打算一辈子都不再行医，但...后来的事你也知道了。”  
Gustave有些面露疲色，往沙发里更深陷了几分。James起身走到衣帽架旁翻起了口袋，装作是要找烟的样子，将手摸进衣服的内层。  
“James，我...”  
他在拔出手枪时听到Gustave站起来的声音，心里暗暗念了句脏话。  
拜托了，别说什么我爱你或者想跟我一起私奔之类的话，不然我以后想着你撸的时候会良心不安的。  
“我没有在三年前的手术里失误。”  
消音手枪连射的声音只在房间中小小地响动了几秒就消失了，成年男性倒在地毯上的声音十分细微，唱片机十分适宜地在这里播完了音乐，将短暂的寂静归还给夜晚。  
五枪分别打在了右肩、腹部和双腿。鲜血浸透在暗红色的地毯上，James颤抖着捂住身上的伤口，脸上挂着难以置信的震惊。  
“那场手术是完全成功的，我原本就是要杀了他。”  
碟片很快转到下一首，是一支调子轻快的圆舞曲。按照原计划，他们现在本应该搂着对方起舞，而不是做好痛失所爱的准备后互相残杀。这可一点都不童话故事。  
“引起目标注意，共同经历危机，主动暴露弱点。经过一段时间的练习后，只要使用这三个步骤即可让对方在短时间内快速与你产生爱情。James，这套程序是我发明的。”  
藏在那双手套下的并非是畏惧细菌的脆弱灵魂，而是拇指与食指中间常年拿枪磨出来的茧。Gustave喝了一口威士忌，拉上保险栓，将手枪收回到腰间。他走到James身边，熟练地将藏在衣服里的通讯器和武器都拿走，连口袋里花店的小票也没放过。James感觉自己的脖子上被扎了一针，疼痛稍止住了一些，然后就对身体完全失去了控制权。  
“我没有打致命的地方，只要静心修养，外加我的照顾，你很快就能好起来。”  
操他的，Gustave根本不是什么出了意外的普通医生，他是六号隐瞒了身份想要除掉的组织叛徒，他得到的消息从一开始就是假的。该死的先入为主，他这几天里不知道相信了Gustave的多少谎话，说不定连这个名字都是假的。  
在对伤口进行了简单的处理后，Gustave在James的唇上轻轻吻了一下，随后拿来了他的大行李箱。里面没有装手术器材，没有装衣服，也没有装带给新郎新娘的礼物。这个箱子从一开始就是打算拿来装人的。  
“现在我要…跟你……一起参加婚礼…了吗？”  
“不，我们不去婚礼了。”  
James在临昏迷前的最后一刻听到了这样一句话。  
“我们直接去度蜜月。”


End file.
